Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of analyzing a memory usage and more particularly, to a method of analyzing a memory usage and a user terminal performing the same capable of efficiently measuring the memory usage used only in a swap memory from an active virtual memory.
Background of the Invention
Generally, operating system (OS) may efficiently use a virtual memory to efficiently use a memory of a main memory unit. The operating system may use a hard disk drive (HDD) as a swap memory when an available memory space lacks in the main memory unit so that some data in the memory of the main memory unit may be swapped for the HDD.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0112965 discloses a non-volatile memory device being performed on a data process device including a process having many cores, a data processing device using the volatile memory device as a swap memory and a swap method using the same. The swap method may cause each of the many cores to select a swapped page to rapidly perform a swap procedure and may anticipate a status of the swap memory to adjust a write operation speed of the swap memory.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0046459 discloses a virtualization embedded system and method thereof using a memory compression swap tool that may compress some of auxiliary memory data to secure available memory when a memory of a main virtual machine is insufficient. The virtualization embedded system may achieve a rapid response and a memory saving and may apply a subminiature embedded equipment that it is not easy to install a hardware swap device.